


These Boots Are Made For Walking

by SinMother



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Boot Worship, M/M, bondage kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMother/pseuds/SinMother
Summary: Dan feels some sort of way about Danny's new boots. Where this takes him is both self indulgent and embarrassing.Oneshot.





	These Boots Are Made For Walking

Dan was trying so hard. Trying so hard to move his hips in a way that would get some contact for the bulge in his underwear. But, despite his writhing movements, his attempts, there was something there holding him back in a way that he just couldn’t stop. Not with his hands bound behind his back, pressed somewhat uncomfortably underneath him despite the pillow that had been placed there in an attempt to make it easier to take. He wanted to move, but he couldn’t.

Not with that damned glittery platform boot holding him down by the abdomen.

It hadn’t even taken much prompting, honestly. Both Danny and Dan knew that ever since the footwear had changed hands from the store to its new owner, Dan had been positively fixated on it. It wasn’t really even the person wearing them (though it definitely helped him get his rocks off faster), or the body part they were worn on. It was the boots themselves. Something about flashy or interesting footwear never failed to get Dan’s attention, though he wasn’t one to wear it himself as much as others. So, when Danny had jokingly made the assumption Dan wanted to get stepped on or something of the sort, Dan felt a flush rise to his face despite his attempts to prevent it. It was embarrassing, at first, and they had a laugh about it, but it wasn’t long before they had a more private conversation. And now this.  
Now this.

Everything had led up to this moment, and he couldn’t say he was disappointed. Danny wasn’t even pressing with the majority of his strength, and Dan already couldn’t get away. Letting out a heaving sort of gasp, Dan squirmed again, which only made Danny grind his foot down, ever so slightly harder over the pinned man’s bladder. Dan gritted his teeth, determined to not make a sound. Though, his cock quite obviously throbbed at the jolt of discomfort the added pressure brought. 

“Aw, c’mon, make a sound for me..” Sexbang chided, a devious grin soon over his features. His voice held no malice, but had a lilt to it that was definitely worrying. In a sexy way, of course. “Or I’ll have to get nasty.” 

Dan swallowed, but managed to muster up the courage to narrow his eyes at the now-significantly-taller man, and turn his head away. Danny chuckled. And with that, he moved his foot lower, pressing the toe of the boot to Dan’s thigh, nudging them apart a bit. Dan could feel his heart rate suddenly begin to skyrocket. And for good reason. Danny gently shifted his foot again, all the while looking down at Dan with obvious amusement. It was definitely enough to make the bound man shudder just from the gaze. And if the small damp spot on his underwear near the tip of his cock meant anything, he was very much enjoying the humiliation. So much so, that he was getting close. It was unlike anything he had experienced before. 

And then Danny moved his foot again, grazing the toe end of the boot over Dan’s groin, before applying cautious pressure. It didn’t hurt yet, at all, but the implication was there. That was finally enough to get Dan to let out a whimpering moan, teary eyed and panting. He was trying so hard not to orgasm. Not yet, not so soon, but as Danny eased down again, shifting his foot a bit, applying even pressure to Dan’s cock and balls, it was too much to take. Dan felt his eyes roll back, and he made a sound he wasn’t even aware he was making. Some filthy, wanton moan that definitely wasn’t something he would want to admit came from him. 

And then he was climaxing.

Danny chuckled, gently pressing and releasing with the sole of the boot, milking Dan for all he had in him. Until he was a panting, shifting, sensitive mess. Dan could feel his underwear clinging to him, wet and warm and sticky in places. And when he could finally muster the strength and awareness to look up, Danny was looking down at him with a sly grin.

“Aw, Dan…We’re not done yet. My turn.”


End file.
